Substitute
by Lerafea2
Summary: Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- “Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?” Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.
1. Default Chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

-------------

"—I'm sorry but it isn't entirely my fault that this has to come to an end, we never made it clear what kind of relationship this is. I suppose I could take the blame for kissing you first and initiating our first date, but we never mentioned anything permanent and I thought that it was a given that we have the freedom to date whomever we like. Besides, you never show any affection or say anything when we are together it could simply have been a normal friendship although we did kiss a few times and shared several drinks together and went out on a couple of dates and maybe it is part of your fault that you never said that we were serious. I thought you liked that smiling tensai from your school tennis team because you're always around him and you play tennis together every week like we do and –"

"Shinji," a cold voice snapped. "Urusei."

"You don't have to be rude, it isn't my fault…"

Echizen Ryoma turned on his heel and walked off, ignoring the rambling tennis player as he tugged his white Fila cap low over his brow. His face remained passive, largely due to the fact that his mind was a large, white blank. His body in auto-pilot, the young tennis prodigy simply kept walking forward with his hands shoved into the pocket of his Seigaku jersey.

Ibu Shinji. Fudomine tennis player. Talks too much. Jerk.

Ryoma scowled and would've tugged his cap lower if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't seem to move his hand.

The freshman frowned, memories assaulting his mind by the waves.

It had been two months since he had literally ran into Shinji at a burger joint. Momentarily stunned, both of them could only stare at each other for a few moments before they both walked up to the counter to order.

**Flashback**

"I was here first."

"Mada mada da ne."

"You know, you really should learn how to talk properly, Echizen. I am older than you although we are in different schools. Out of respect for an elder you should give way and allow me to place my order –-"

Ryoma scowled, impatient and stepped back and moved behind the 'rambling idiot who had lost to him twice'.

The dark-haired junior stared at him in surprise before turning to the lady at the counter who was observing them with an amused expression.

"Lunch set A."

"Hai."

The tension was so thick between the two tennis players that you could probably reach out and cut it with a knife. The silence, however, was broken when the raven-haired boy turned to face the shorter boy.

"Echizen-kun"

"Nani?"

"Do you want to eat the same thing?"

A short pause.

"Betsuni."

Shinji's lips twitched.

**End of Flashback**

They had met several times after that every week for the next four weeks. Same day, same time, same place. It was as though there was a mutual agreement between them. During those lunches, Ryoma would simply sit there and eat and half-listen to his opponent's constant talking. Surprisingly, he didn't seem very bothered by it although he usually would have walked off before a minute was up. Then, finally, during one of these lunches, the teenager had asked the younger boy out on an 'outing'.

Ryoma said yes.

There was something special about Ibu Shinji.

Or so he thought.

Six dates and a couple dozen make-out sessions later, he had found the Fudomine player engaged in a very enthusiastic lip lock with Kamio. At the burger joint, at that time and on that day. If they weren't in public, Ryoma was perfectly sure that he would've created a scene, but as it was, the customers seated nearby were already red with embarrassment. He would spare them the agony. He could, of course, simply order Shinji up and out of the burger joint for a little 'chat' and he did.

Ryoma cursed and kicked a stone on the pavement.

Never, he vowed, would he ever raise his hopes of another person again.

It had, after all, nothing to do with tennis and was therefore a waste of time.

His footsteps halted automatically in front of a familiar gate and he eyed the door warily for a minute or two. If his baka Oyaji annoyed him today, it wouldn't be his fault if he became violent. Sighing, he entered the house and went up to his room without a sound. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anything.

One night.

For one night only, he was going to immerse himself in self-pity and depression. Then, he was going to forget about Shinji and throw away his hopes.

If only it were that easy.

--------

The next day, at 5 minutes past 8 o'clock, a bleary-eyed Ryoma Echizen left his house at a fast-paced run. He was late again, Damnit. And it was all Shinji's fault.

He shook his head fiercely, determined to forget the black-haired baka.

"Yo, Echizen, late again?"

"The pot and the kettle, Momo-sempai," Ryoma retorted as he jumped on, grabbing the junior's shoulders.

Such was his daily routine.

Now if only he could make it through the day in one piece.

---------

TBC

29Nov2004

**Disclaimer**:We do not own Tennis no Ohjisama.

**Several Japanese meanings**: (If I've gotten them wrong please tell me!)

Urusei: Shut up.

Betsuni: Whatever/Anything

Baka: Moron/Idiot/etc

Oyaji: Father

**Please R&R! Onegai!! We really want to know what you think. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. :) **

We're looking for a suitable beta reader. My usual betas are from the states and have not watched PoT. Should you be willing to offer ur services, please drop a review or email either on of us at the emails on the bio page thingamajit. Domo! -Krys-


	2. nd Chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

**Author's note: **This is **Krystal **(am not about to implicate Ares) and Krystal wishes to apologize to the fact that I posted a chapter and then deleted it again to re-write it. This is partially due to what RuByMoOn17 said in her review. I've re-read the chapter and admittedly, it isn't one of my best efforts, so I think in an attempt to improve the chapter, I have re-written it. Thus it took a longer time to update. Sorry. I think, if I am not mistaken, what was disappointing was the lack of content, right? I have tried to improve on that. If there is something you want me to improve and/or change, please tell me directly, it keeps me from guessing and (Ares and) I are not people who would object to re-writing unsatisfactory work. I think I've rambled on long enough… Heh. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to drop us a review!

-------------

Chapter 2

Their captain was back from Germany, the Nationals were over and they had won.

Things were looking bright for the Seigaku Tennis Team.

The third years had started preparing for their finals and in a few months, they would be leaving for Seigaku High. It was an unspoken agreement between the regulars that they would all precede on to the same affiliated high school, even Kawamura, who had no plans to continue playing tennis after he graduated from junior high.

3 underclassmen were to be left behind – 2 juniors and 1 freshman.

Tezuka had spent hours deliberating his decision to make the young tennis prince the captain, and leaving Kaidoh as the vice-captain. Oishi had just smiled and remarked upon how Echizen was so similar to their current captain.

The stoic captain of the team stared unblinkingly at the pieces of paper on the desk in front of him. A pen held loosely in his left hand, he glanced up at Oishi who was looking out the window. He could feel an odd sense of déjà vu as his best friend turned to smile at him.

"Finished with the line ups for the ranking matches?"

"No," the bespectacled boy frowned. "We have to observe the first years more and spend some time on them, pick out the ones with the most talent. It would be a great lack of insight if I were to simply put down random names."

"That's true," Oishi nodded, smiling cheerfully at the other boy. "I almost forgot that the freshman would be allowed to participate in the upcoming rankings. It's high time we made way for them on the team."

"Hn."

"They'll be fine, Tezuka-kun," the fuku-buchou assured his friend, correctly reading the subtle emotion on his otherwise expressionless face. "Echizen will train them hard. I know it."

"I see the fire in his eyes."

"So do we, Tezuka, so do we."

-------

The fire the Captain and Vice-captain had been talking about earlier was somehow missing from the freshman's eyes. He stood at the corner of a court, doing a series of exercises Inui had instructed him to complete. Beside him, Kikumaru was doing his usual round of leg work outs – his usual round of _noisy _leg work outs.

But Echizen wasn't really paying much attention to it, whereas he would usually have told his senior to tone it down or just plain shut up, he was now staring into space, his body in auto-pilot.

Kikumaru noticed.

"Nya, Ochibi, Daijoubu ka?"

"Huh?" the golden-eyed boy looked down at the squatting doubles player, startled and was met with the redhead's curious glance. "Daijoubu."

His senior tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, but his kouhai ignored him as he completed his sets and picked up the racket beside him, wandering onto the courts.

"Sou –

-- ka?"

-------

Ryoma watched as Horio was put through another round of torture by Fuji. The smiling tensai continuously placed underhanded serves across the net at an amazingly fast speed for the freshman to return. Needless to say, the brunette wasn't doing very well and was complaining loudly at the top of his voice.

He was such a contrast to Shinji.

Growling, the green-haired regular turned and walked towards Kaidoh who was practicing his stroking.

"Kaidoh-senpai, let's have a match," he offered and received The Look™ in return.

"Today isn't regular training, Echizen, it was specifically said to be for the juniors and freshmen."

"Che," the younger boy snorted. "Aren't you a junior, and I a freshman?"

"Fshuuuuu…"

------

Fuji's smile broadened when he saw his two kouhai clearing out a court. They were going to get it from Tezuka later but who was to stop them? Not he. Their tempers were simply too volatile

"Unya Fuji!" His hyperactive best friend literally bounced up to him, dumping a racket-ful of tennis balls into the basket beside him. Horio who was panting heavily at the other end of the court groaned loudly for all to hear. The tensai, however, simply ignored him and continued his services.

"Yes, Eiji?"

"Something is wrong with Ochibi, nya," Eiji pouted. "And he wouldn't tell me what it is!"

"I'm sure he's alright," the cerulean-eyed prodigy turned to watch the match between Echizen and Kaidoh. "He seems to be doing fine against Kaidoh."

"That's not it, nya, he was all spaced out and he didn't even tell me to shut up even though I was warming up right beside him!"

"Do you _want _him to tell you to shut up?"

"Of course not!" Eiji protested, pouting at the other senior. "But it's just strange, nya, like something is bothering him."

"Bothering him?" Fuji smirked. "What could possibly be bothering him? I'm sure you're just thinking too much. Have you been studying much lately?"

"I can't study! Every time I look at my literature book I feel like falling asleep, nya!"

Fuji laughed and listened attentively to his best friend, all the while observing the freshman. _He _knew why the baby of the team was so distracted lately. It was, after all, always useful to have contacts from other schools. Especially Kamio-kun, who had the tendency of raving once he had consumed a cup or two of alcohol.

"Horio-kun! Bend your knees more and watch the ball!"

"Hai!" The freshman yelled before grumbling under his breath. "But there are so many of them."

Fuji smiled. The baby was growing up, after all.

--------

Oishi's eyes widened at the sight of Echizen and The Mamushi battling it out on the court. A first look told him that the junior was having a good day today and the freshman was not, but it soon became apparent that Echizen was using much more brute force than he usually did thus sending shots off course and giving his sempai a higher chance of returning it.

Suddenly, Kaidoh paused and let the tennis ball fly past him and hit the fence, his brows furrowed in a frown.

"Echizen, if you want a power match go look for Kawamura or Momoshiro," he glared.

"Eh?" The freshman blinked as if noticing the junior at the other side of the net for the first time. "Get used to playing power matches, Kaidoh-sempai," he smirked. "You won't always get opponents with similar playing styles to yourself."

"Fshuuu…"

Tezuka, who was silent until this point of time, took a deep breath and yelled at the underclassmen.

"When I said train the juniors and freshman, I didn't mean training amongst yourselves! 10 laps!"

The 2 regulars reputed with the worse tempers on the team scowled and obeyed immediately. Even Echizen, which was odd, because the freshman held the captain in high esteem and never seemed to mind running laps.

"Something is off," Oishi murmured worriedly. "Echizen isn't acting like himself."

"Hn."

"Saa… Echizen is growing up, Oishi. Give him some space," Fuji suggested, approaching them with a sweet smile on his face. The fuku-buchou immediately started recounting events to double check the fact that he hadn't offended the tensai lately.

"Ara?"

"Maa, maa, Oishi. Echizen-kun is starting to grow up and take a closer look at people around him."

"Ahh…"

"Hontou, Fuji? Hontou?" was Eiji's sudden exclaimation from behind them, bouncing excitedly on the spot, with Momoshiro standing beside him, his mouth agape. "Nyaa!! That means Ochibi's in love!"

"People in love don't usually look angry, Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai," Momoshiro frowned.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to confess his love to her?" Eiji suggested as he glomped Oishi.

"Or maybe he has fallen _out _of love," Momo countered. "Ne, Fuji-sempai. You know what's going on with that gaki. Tell us!"

"Saa…" Fuji shrugged, still smiling.

Tezuka's brow twitched as he fixed a stern gaze on the four Regulars. "Don't gossip on the court! 10 laps!"

"Baka," Kaidoh snorted as he jogged past on his fifth lap.

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo yelled. "Are you picking a fight?"

Tezuka shook his head and chose to walk away. If they kept this up, the regulars would spend the rest of the training session running laps and he would have to do all to assessing himself.

------

Fuji picked up his pace as a certain golden-eyed tennis tensai came into view. It wasn't long before the both of them were running side by side, the other regulars at their heels.

"Echizen-kun."

"Nani?"

"I met Kamio-kun the other day at the burger joint, he told me some really interesting things after I spiked his tea."

The younger boy's shoulders stiffened and he tugged his cap lower, increasing his pace again. Shinji had once told him about Kamio's drinking capacity – or lack thereof.

"That doesn't concern me."

"Oh? I thought it did."

"Fuji-sempai," Echizen growled, sending him a warning glance. "It would be best if you do not speak of this matter again."

'Ochibi' was growing up, huh.

"Hai, hai," the tensai smiled. He so did love to see people suffer.

"Echizen!"

"Nani, Kikumaru-sempai?"

"Are you facing love problems?"

The green-haired boy's head jerked up and gold met cerulean in an accusing glare.

"Ne, Echizen," Momo asked, struggling to keep up with the freshman's dead run. "Did you get dumped?"

The freshman growled and came to a sudden halt causing his sempais to dodge out of the way in time, ignoring their complaints and protests. He had completed his 10 laps and he wasn't feeling too happy at the moment.

"Stupid Fuji-sempai," he cursed, turning and heading towards the gate to the courts. "Stupid Shinji."

He never did notice his Buchou standing inside the courts, his arms folded as he observed the first court where Arai was going through a smashing practice – within hearing distance.

---------

TBC  
061204

**A/N**: Gomen, I have no time to do the Japanese translations thing. I apologize. I wanted to change all the Japanese words to English ones, but I'm really late for training and I want to put this up now. I will try to find time to edit this sometime later, if my brother doesn't hog the computer.

Plus, we're still looking for a beta.

Take care, and I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. I'm sorry that it really sucks, 'cause it's really rushed and I don't have much talent in writing. So, Jya!

-Krystal-

**Thanks to: Ai-chan, Tama Neko, ariark.**

**RuByMoOn17: **Thanks for your reviews… highly appreciated. ;)

**StAr SnIpEr**: Ice block? Shinji is an iceblock? Haha... Good point... But I still like TezuRyo! lol... Shinji is just a side thing... Although I did contemplate pairing Ryo up with Jiroh... Hmmm... I like odd pairings. )

**Firedragon97: **Hitting on him? Ah... Who said anyone was going to hit on him? Innocent smile

**Babymar-mar: **Yes, he rambles on a lot. ) Did you watch the match between him and Ryoma? But he's funny... haha.

**Kaaera: **S'okay... I still love you! Haha...

**RandomFlame: **Thank you... Are you sure? Because when I watched the fansubs, Betsuni was translated to "whatever". I'll go check it up later. ;;

Thanks for all your reviews and kind words! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! –Ares-


	3. rd Chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to us.

**A/N: **Please, please, PLEASE, help me convince Krys that she is NOT a lousy writer. Krys: Or reinforce the fact that I am. It's good to be clear about such things. I hate that girl, sometimes. Krys: That's not a nice thing to say to your best friend. That's not a nice thing to say, period. She's an excellent tennis player, Like you is great in her studies, That's not true. and is such a wonderful writer! Knocks Ares out She just has issues. Excuse me! Well, whatever. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review. Takes up katana and proceeds to cut Ares into miniscule pieces of meat. Don't worry, you'll get him back in the 5th chapter. I think.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED. FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE CHANGED VERSION, PLEASE HIT THE BACK ARROW BUTTON AND READ IT AGAIN! THANKS!**

-------

**Chapter 3**

**081204**

"Echizen, do you want to go to the burger joint? Kikumaru-sempai's treat!"

"Yadda."

"Eh?" Momoshiro blinked. "Since when do you turn down offers to the burger joint?"

"Since now," Echizen snapped. "I'm going home." Zipping up his bag, he shouldered it, and walked out of the clubroom. He needed sleep.

"Ne, Ochibi in a bad mood isn't fun at all," Eiji pouted as the rest of the team watched him walk away. Only Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi were not present.

"Everyone has their bad days," Kawamura hedged. "Maybe there's something troubling him."

"I still think he's been dumped," Momoshiro replied, leaning against the wall as he inspected his hair in the handheld mirror he brought everywhere with him.

"Baka," Kaidoh growled before turning and exiting the clubroom. "Stop gossiping. I'm going home."

"I'll walk you home," Inui spoke up as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Fshuuuuu…"

"Hoi, hoi. Are those two a couple?"

"Saa ne," Momo shrugged, his eyebrow twitching.

"Ano, Eiji," Kawamura smiled shyly. "Is love the only thing on your mind?"

"Ah, he can't help it, Taka-senpai. He's in luuuuuuurve!"

"Eh?"

"Oishi-sempai," Momo hinted, winking at the senior. "Don't you think he and Kikumaru-sempai are spending a lot of time together?"

"Sou des," Kawamura nodded. "Demo… What does that have to do with – OH!"

"Mou! Momo!"

"C'mon Kawamura-sempai. Let's go. We'll leave Kikumaru-senpai to wait for his LOVER!"

Momo laughed as he pulled Kawamura out the room, snickering as the redhead exclaimed loudly in protest.

"Jya, Eiji-kun," Kawamura smiled at the pouting redhead before he was dragged off. "See you tomorrow!"

The two powerhouses left, talking cheerfully between themselves, Momo jubilantly demanding a treat from the older boy.

Eiji smiled wistfully to himself as he turned to pack his bag. He was going to miss this next year.

"Eiji."

The redhead turned, startled, before running forward and glomping his boyfriend.

"Nya, Oishi!"

The fuku-buchou of the tennis team smiled and patted his doubles partner on the head.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me," he whispered, but the other boy simply snuggled up to his arms. "All right then, love. I'm going to have to lock up. Tezuka had something to do after training today."

---------

Tezuka Kunimitsu leaned against the wall, waiting for someone to walk out of school. The captain had left training earlier to speak to Ryuzaki-sensei and had left Fuji and Oishi to take care of his locking-up duties. He had something important to do.

"Buchou," Ryoma acknowledge his captain, looking mildly surprised.

"Echizen."

He grabbed the freshman's arm as the shorter boy attempted to walk past him.

"Nani?" Ryoma growled, glaring daggers at his Buchou. His mind really was preoccupied for him to dare to speak to the stoic captain in this manner. "Hanase!"

"Echizen," Tezuka ignored him. At least the younger boy wasn't struggling. "We need to talk."

----------

The tawny-eyed freshman watched as another train rushed by, completely ignoring his captain and sinking into a blank state of mind. Neither made a move to break the silence between them until the train had passed. The freshman dug his hands further into the pockets of his jersey as Tezuka reached up to push his glasses up.

"You are distracted."

"Hn."

Tezuka turned to face his kouhai, his gaze as solemn as always.

"We might have won the nationals, but next year is going to be a challenge for you, Momoshiro and Kaidoh. You will become the pillar of Seigaku. I had expected you to show more interest in the non-regulars."

There was a slight pause before Echizen turned his head to meet the senior's gaze.

"Gomen."

"Hn."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me, Tezuka Buchou?" Echizen asked, his eyes narrowing in a glare.

"Iiya," Tezuka replied, pinning his expressionless gaze on the shorter boy. "You should learn how to respect your seniors."

"Gomen," the short teen lowered his head.

"Hn. Don't be late for morning practice tomorrow."

"Usu."

The two stoic tennis players eyed each other for a very long time before Echizen broke eye contact with his captain, bowed, and left.

Tezuka watched his figure become smaller as the distance between them became longer. He sighed and took of his glasses, gingerly massaging the bridge of his nose. It really was a challenge for the two of them to hold a conversation which didn't have to do with tennis – Neither liked talking at all.

The brunette sighed and replaced the wire-framed lenses on his nose.

"Echizen Ryoma…"

Tezuka lips twitched into a soft smile.

"What am I going to do with you?"

------

"Kachirou, lower your grip on the racket," Echizen snapped, fully aware of the sempais' gazes on him. "Tighten it!"

"H-hai."

Fuji smile widened as he turned to look at the current captain of the team.

"Ne, Tezuka, Echizen-kun's behavior is the complete opposite of yesterday's," he remarked innocently. "What did you say to him yesterday?"

"Nothing."

"Ara? I thought you finally confessed your feelings about him," Fuji smiled, but then again, that was to be expected. It was rare to see an unsmiling face from the tensai.

"What are you hinting at, Fuji?" Tezuka demanded sternly, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Eto… Nothing. Just that – you really didn't tell him?"

"20 laps around the court."

"Hai, hai," Fuji's eyes opened slightly to eye the other senior. "I just thought that you would've told him by now that you intend to make him captain."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

Fuji smirked.

"Gambatte ne, Tezuka-san, Echizen-kun," he murmured, breaking out into a jog.

-------

To be continued..  
091204

**Ares**: My apologies for the _extremely_ short chapter. (Krys and) I have been really busy with stuff at school and church and all that, but rest assured that the next chapter (which will be written by Krys) will make up for it. Gomen, gomen. Take it as sort of a extra part in the fic which isn't really important, but is just for amusement's sake. Okay?

Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ne? Review! (I live on it!)

**Several Japanese meanings: **(Correct me if I'm wrong)

Yadda - No / don't want

Kouhai – underclassman

Baka – Idiot

Saa – Who knows?

Sempai – Senior

Jya – See you

Buchou – Captain

Hanase – Unhand me!

Gomen – Sorry

Iiya – No

Tensai – Prodigy/Genius

**Review Responses: **(By Krys)

Thanks to: **babymar-mar, Kaaera, Shiomi **(TezuRyo all da way!), **Craze, CelicaChick, yoshikochan, Eriol-sama **(who's review I've already replied to in a review.) **ai-chan**

**RuByMoOn17: **Hey there, sorry for the lack of quality AND quantity. I hope that this is adequate, and we really do apologize for this short chapter. Or at least Ares does. Hope you enjoyed it!

**StAr SnIpEr: **JiRyo -- That's not too bad an idea, actually. grins I might even attempt a IbuJirou.  And who said Tezuka would comfort Ryoma? Not yet anyway… Heh. Didja enjoy the chapter? Sorry for it's lack in content, yeah? Take care!

**Squall Morpheus Leonhart: **You liked it? Really? Pity… I didn't. Sorry! Regarding the beta-ing job, sure, why not? I'll send you the next chapter, alright? Grins I did this one because it's really short and I was stoning in the computer room during break with Ares. Take care!

**DeOnion: **Thanks for your offer with the beta-ing. Refer to Squall's review response. It's a habit for me to take at least 2 betas. Just to be sure. Thank you!

**MAYNEUMA: **Yaoiness starting next chapter… I think. ;) Keep looking out for it!

**Hiroko: **I have a friend named Hiriko! Haha… X Sorry…  
Regarding your reviews, Thanks for the information, we'll be sure to change it when we're doing the editing of the whole thing, which usually occurs before I post the epilogue. So yeah. Thank you.  
Oh, and unfortunately, Grins I think I'll still leave it with Echizen. cackles

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND REVIEWS! ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR THIS LOUSY CHAPTER, WE'LL BE SURE TO MAKE IT UP TO ALL OF YOU! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAASE, REVIEW!!!! **

**-Ares- **

Take note: I have nothing whatsoever to do with this, except for the fact that I beta-ed it and answered the previous chapter's reviews. A thousand and one apologies. –Krystal-


	4. th Chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to us.

**A/N: **As I have no idea who the regulars would be for the Nationals, I'm just gonna leave that a question mark. Therefore all of them are regulars. All 9 of em. Which means: Tezuka, Echizen, Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Inui. Okay? Great!

**Warning: **OOC-ness!

-------

**Chapter 4**

**131204**

Echizen Ryoma stared at the panting freshmen before him before sighing and tugging his cap over his brows.

"Mada mada da ne."

"Nya OCHIBI!" Kikumaru yelled. "Gather!"

"Hai," he replied, giving his peers one last disdainful glance. "Go run your laps."

Turning, he threaded his racket through his arm and shoved his hands into the pocket of his shorts, walking towards to group of gathered regulars.

"We will be having another team gathering at the Kawamura's sushi place," Tezuka stated as soon as Ryoma joined them. "For the Seniors farewell as requested by Oishi and Kikumaru. Can all of you make it after training today?"

There was a silence before Echizen sighed.

"I can't. I have to help my Oyaji do something."

"Eh, Echizen," Momo grinned, slinging his arm around the kouhai's shoulders and neck. "Don't be such a killjoy. I'm sure that stinking Monk can give you a day off from whatever it is you need to do."

"Momo-sempai," Echizen looked blandly at him. "Let go of me."

"Not until you say you can make it."

"Yadda."

The seniors sighed as they started a familiar round of quarreling, which ended as soon as Ryoma got fed up. Using his racket, the green haired boy picked up a tennis ball and sent it flying in the direction of the junior.

"ITAI!" Momo's eyebrow twitched as he got hit square in the nose. "What was that for?!"

"I told you to let go off me," Echizen shrugged, not caring in the least even as the powerhouse started growling in mock anger. "If you weren't being annoying you could've easily dodged that ball." Around them, the other regulars were laughing in amusement. Fuji's eyes cracked open just a bit and glanced at their ever-stoic captain. What would he do now, eh?

"Enough. 20 laps round the court. Echizen, I expect you to be there after school."

"Che," the golden-eyed tensai snorted but nodded anyway before beginning his laps.

-------

The fuku-buchou of the Seigaku tennis team was currently seated on a bus, in the middle of two very grumpy juniors. To keep those two from each other's throat was perhaps as easy as getting Tezuka to smile in front of them.

Oishi was worried… Very worried. But maybe that wasn't so surprising. He was, after all, the mother of Seigaku.

Echizen was acting weird, he seemed almost depressed. Fuji was making a lot of statements lately that seemed to be hinting at a lot of things and Tezuka… he had seen the crease in the middle of the captain's forehead plenty of times lately, giving the brunette a grumpier look than ever. If it were anyone else, it probably could have been written off as stress from the upcoming exams, but this was Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji they were talking about. Of course, Echizen had less to worry about considering that he was only a first year, but for Fuji and Tezuka, they were topping the level almost every year. What did _they _have to worry about?

"Oishi," Eiji prodded his forehead as the black-haired senior glanced up, slightly startled. "You're worrying again, nya. Stop thinking so much.

Oishi smiled at the redhead and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair away from his eyes. "It's Echizen, Tezuka and Fuji," he sighed. "Don't you think your acting weird?"

"Eh? Echizen, yes… Demo… Buchou and Fuji?"

"Un, Tezuka seems rather stressed out do you notice how Fuji seems to be hinting at some very weird stuff lately?"

"Nya, Oishi," Eiji frowned. "Tezuka-Buchou is just worried about the tennis team, and since when isn't Fuji hinting about such stuff? As for Ochibi… Such things don't last very long. He's probably just hit a rough patch in life, nya… nothing to worry about unless it gets really serious."

Oishi's eyes widened a fraction before he broke out into the smile.

"If you say so, then I guess more or less it should be fine."

"Of course, nya! See? The line has disappeared!"

They laughed even as Momoshiro started to taunt Kaidoh about his blushing face.

"Ne, Oishi. Don't you think Echizen is a lot like Buchou?"

"Eh?!" Oishi looked surprised before smiling softly. "In some ways, yes. They are very much alike."

"Ne, Minna-san, we're here!"

"YOSH! Free meal!"

"Eiji!"

"Gomen, gomen!"

Oishi smiled softly. Sometimes, growing up wasn't even a choice or a subconscious thought. It just happened…

-------

Tezuka studied the freshman that was sitting in front of him as he took another sip of tea. Beside him, Inui, Fuji, Kaidoh and Kawamura were playing very loud and noisy poker while Momoshiro and Kikumaru seemed to be fighting over yet some more food. It appeared that only Oishi, Echizen and he were eating like normal people would.

As the fight between the acrobatics player and the powerhouse began to escalate, an obvious tick soon developed on a certain green-haired freshman's eyebrow. When a plate of Wasabi flew and whacked him right on the head, his temper snapped and for the first time in the year they had known him, Echizen started to yell.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING OVER FOOD LIKE DEPRIVED PEOPLE? ONE WOULD THINK THAT YOU HAVE NEVER EATEN FOR DAYS! SIT DOWN, AND EAT YOUR FOOD LIKE NORMAL, _SANE _PEOPLE OR DON'T EAT AT ALL! THIS IS A DISGRACE!"

He yelled the last sentence in English, and the rest of the team stared at him in varying levels of shock, amusement and dispassion. In fact, Eiji looked ready to cry.

"Gomen," the freshman said after a minute of tense silence. "I have to leave, my Oyaji will be waiting for me. The food was great, Kawamura-san, Arigatou."

"H—hai."

Picking up his bag, the freshman left, leaving his stunned seniors behind.

"Eh? Echizen!" Momoshiro was the first to snap out of it and started to run after the departing boy, but Fuji stalled him.

"Maybe you shouldn't go, ne, Momo? Let someone more even-tempered talk to him. You'd probably end up yelling at him," Fuji suggested, his smile never faltering.

The junior huffed, but backed down immediately.

"Tezuka, would you do us this favour?" Fuji's smiling gaze turned to him. Returning the tensai's gaze with his blank one, he stood.

"Aa."

-------

It didn't take long for the captain to catch up to Echizen due to a very simple reason. He had not moved more than 5 steps away from the shop. (Although judging by the length of his strides it was probably 7 steps.)

"Echizen."

"Buchou," the golden-eyed boy murmured. "Gomen, I was disrespectful to my sempais again."

"Don't worry about it," the taller boy replied without looking down at him. "I'm sure that either Kaidoh or I would have done it sooner or later."

"Not in that way."

"Aa," the senior agreed and glanced down at the smaller youth. "Come, I will walk you home."

"Eh? Your home is in the other direction."

"I'm visiting someone."

"Demo…" The freshman trailed off, gesturing towards the sushi place.

"Oishi will handle them."

"Oishi-sempai will break down from stress from handling them." the younger boy snorted.

Tezuka's lips twitched. "It might prove to be an easier job if you weren't around."

Tawny eyes shot up to meet liquid brown.

"Did Buchou just make a joke, or were you serious?"

"A little bit of both. It is, after all, one less person to handle," Tezuka replied, still studying the kouhai.

"Che," Echizen snorted. "Let's go then."

A comfortable silence passed between them, both of them lost in their own thoughts until the older youth asked the green-haired tensai a question.

"Who bullied you?

"Eh?" Echizen looked at his Buchou in surprise. "You're talking a lot today, ne, Buchou?"

"Who?" Tezuka pressed, ignoring the flippant statement with ease.

The freshman frowned and shrugged dismissively. "Ibu Shinji, Fudomine 2nd year."

"Hn. I thought so."

Echizen eyed the senior with something akin to suspicion, but decided he didn't care. He never did notice that the brunette always seemed to talk more around him. Blissful obliviousness.

"Ah!" He stopped in abruptly. Tezuka turned to regard the green-haired boy, his expression blank. "I need to buy grip tape!"

"It's a bit too late now, the shops would have closed. Besides, you have already passed the pro shop."

A small scowl graced the freshman's lips, but they continued walking all the same.

Grip tape… Grip tape brought back memories to the smaller boy. Memories he'd rather not have.

Tezuka arched an eyebrow as Echizen let out a small growl without even noticing it. He didn't need to be Fuji to roughly guess what the freshman was thinking about.

"Ne, Buchou?"

"Nn?"

"Ever feel like punching Momo-sempai?"

"All the time," Tezuka replied, half-amused, but not expressing it.

"But you can't do it," the boy remarked, "because you are our captain," stating the obvious. Tezuka didn't bother to reply, knowing that the other boy wasn't expecting an answer. "Ne, Buchou, this is a responsibility I don't think you should give me. Not yet."

"Why?" His tone never changed.

"For one, the sempais would be affronted about being led by a junior. Another reason would be that I don't have the leadership qualities and sense of responsibility. You saw how I acted in the sushi place. I would never be able to live up to your expectations." 

"I saw what happened in the sushi place. You put an effective stop to a fight, although there were better ways of handling it. Do you know what my expectations are?" Tezuka stopped in front of the Echizen house. "You have proven with your skill in tennis that you have the right to lead them. Echizen, I would think that I could tell a leader when I saw one. You never were a follower, were you?"

The boy frowned and Tezuka shook his head. "Tell me, would you be able to listen to commands if they weren't issued by me, someone with the authority or a player stronger than you?"

"Depends."

"There is a high chance that it would be a no," Tezuka countered. "There is still time and such things take time. I will not force this position on you. I think you have the ability to lead the team to more victories but if you doubt yourself, that would be pointless. Make your choices wisely, Echizen, and stop speaking in English."

"You really are talking too much today, Buchou."

"That's because it's you I'm talking to," Tezuka replied, looking towards the direction of the house. Then abruptly, he leant down and pressed his lips gently against the younger boy's forehead.

He turned away from the gaping boy to continue his journey. "I expect you to apologize to Momoshiro and Kikumaru tomorrow."

"H—Hai."

What the hell?! Echizen could feel his face heating up as he entered the house. Shaking his head, he dismissed his thoughts and went up to his room after exchanging greetings with his cousin. He had other things to think about.

------

Tezuka Kunimitsu continued his walk towards a certain tennis player's house, deep in thought. He hadn't meant to do that but it seemed that around Echizen Ryoma, he couldn't think act like he was supposed to. A frown creased his brow as he contemplated his actions and the kouhai's words. There was no doubt that he had made the correct choice about handing the reigns over the Echizen. The problem was, the boy himself didn't know that.

He came to a stop a couple of streets later in front of a neat and pristine house. Going up the garden path, he rang the doorbell and waited. Sounds of pattering feet was heard before the door swung open, revealing a small girl of about 9 years of age. She looked questioningly at him, tilting her head to the right.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu, from Seigaku. Is Ibu Shinji at home? I would like to talk to him."

She continued to look at him before opening her mouth and taking a deep breath.

"ANIKI!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!!!!!"

Tezuka winced, but soon heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs; this pair however, seemed heavier.

Soon, the owner of said footsteps appeared at the doorway.

"Eh? Tezuka-kun?"

"Do you have the time? I would like to have a word with you."

The two iceblocks /AN: Claire, Seiya, this is for you!/ regarded each other before the raven-haired Fudomine player nodded. "Hai."

The two of them made their way to the garden where they wouldn't be overheard. They stared at each other for some time before the Seigaku captain reached to push his glasses up.

"No one gets away with bullying any member of our team," Tezuka told him.

"Nani?"

"Take this as a warning, Ibu from Fudomine. Should you hurt any member of our team in _any _way, there would be a high price to pay."

Light seemed to dawn on the black-haired junior and he frowned. "I take it that you are talking about Ryoma."

"Hn."

"I apologize for it," Shinji replied easily. "I won't go near him again, although that would probably be largely due to the fact that Kamio wouldn't be happy if I did that. He is surprisingly possessive of what is his —"

"That would be best," Tezuka interrupted him, deciding that that was something he probably didn't want to know. He wanted to physically harm the idiot in front of him, but common sense stalled him.

"Even if I was planning to apologize to Ryo?"

Tezuka growled inwardly at the use of such a nickname, but shrugged dismissively instead. "Do that at your own discretion, but don't upset him further. I trust you have been sufficiently warned."

As the brunette left the house, he distinctively heard the moron mumbling again.

"He sure is protective of his team. I didn't think Ryoma would mind so much. And he didn't have to go tell the whole Seigaku team. Or maybe he doesn't know how to conceal his emotions as well as I thought he could -- "

Tezuka clenched his fist.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"This is Tezuka."

"Is Echizen alright?" Oishi's worried voice came through, almost drowned out by the noisy background. It seemed Momoshiro and Kikumaru had resumed their fight.

"Hn."

"That's good. Well then, are you coming back?"

"Iiya."

"Well," Oishi sighed, knowing that his best friend hated phone conversation. "We'll do this some other time, ne? When Echizen is feeling better. See you at tomorrow's practice! Jya!"

Tezuka turned off the phone.

Echizen always did have the knack of making him act oddly.

-------

To be continued…  
141204

A/N: YOSH! 4th chapter done! I hope this was sufficient. It wasn't much, but I hope it's enough. Sorry it's got such short chapters and that it's moving so slowly. But it builds up the atmosphere, ne? Please **Read and Review**!!

Japanese Translations: (I have a feeling these are a bit redundant by now.)

Mada Mada Da Ne – If you need to know, go kill yourself.

Ochibi – Ditto for that.

Hai – Basic of the basic… I'll provide you with the knife.

Oyaji – Father

Kouhai – Underclassman

Yadda – No

Itai – It hurts.

Nani – What?

Response Reviews: (by Ares)

Thanks to: **CelicaChick, RuByMoOn17 **(Hehe..) **Craze **(Not yet… And who said TEZUKA would confess? Stay tuned!) **Kaaera **(That's not a bad idea, whack some sense into her.), **firedraygon97, ai-chan.**

**StArSnIpEr: **He is, isn't he? Haha… I don't know who is Yuki, yet. Looking forward to reading it! Hey, we all have odd tastes and that makes it not-so odd anymore. Take care!

**Shiomi: **I hope this was enough for you. More to come, although it's moving REALLY slowly. But if I'm not mistaken, we should be able to conclude it within say, 2 to 3 chapters?

Thanks to everyone… Hope you guys continue to enjoy this fic. Take care, ne? ;)


	5. th Chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it -- "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to us.

**Thank you: **to StArSnIpEr for so kindly beta-ing this chapter for me. (: Hugs

--------

**Chapter 5**

**221204**

Ryoma Echizen was distracted again.

Fuji's smile widened a notch as he silently observed the soon-to-be captain of Seigaku who was, in turn, observing the current captain of said tennis team. It seemed that the freshman had become more aware of the older boy. The tensai was really interested to know what had transpired between the two tennis geniuses after they had left Taka-san's sushi place.

"Ne Fuji," Oishi came up to him, his eyes gentle as always. "Why do you keep staring at Echizen?"

"Hmmm--Nothing," Fuji smiled, his eyes opening a slight fraction. "Why don't you ask him why he keeps staring at Tezuka, ne?"

"Eh?!" The fuku-buchou was startled as his gaze immediately snapped to the baby of the regulars. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Fuji simply continued smiling.

--------

"Nya!" Eiji squealed excitedly as the whole team walked in the direction of Fuji's house. "We're going to study!"

"Che," Echizen snorted. "I still don't see why even the three of us have to go."

"Unya, Ochibi-chan! You have finals too, right? Besides, we want to spend as much time together as we can before we leave Seigaku!"

"We'll all meet up in high school anyway," Momo yawned, disinterested as he ignored the Mamushi's constant hissing.

Echizen came to a sudden halt in front of the tennis pro shop, causing Tezuka, Fuji and Inui who were walking behind him to come crashing to a stop as well.

"What is it, Echizen?" Tezuka demanded.

"I need to buy grip tape," the green-haired boy responded sullenly.

"That's true," Inui agreed. "The tape on your second racket is becoming worn out."

Wonder boy simply shot his sempai an odd look before entering the shop. "It's my _third_ racket grip that needs replacing, Inui-sempai."

The remaining eight regulars were contented to wait outside as the freshman pushed open the glass doors to the shop. The tawny-eyed boy immediately froze as he came face to face with a familiar Fudomine player. It was a whole minute before either of them moved – Echizen towards to the grip tape display and Shinji towards the cashier.

Maybe it was luck, the last roll of grip tape that the 2 boys had fought over months before sat there, looking innocently up at him. Grabbing it, he made his way for the cashier and waited for the shopkeeper to ring up the bill for the 'black-haired baka'.

He ignored said baka as he paid for the tape and was about to leave when the taller boy spoke up.

"Suman, Ryoma-kun."

It took awhile for the tennis genius to turn and walk off, but when he did, he raised his hand in a casual wave with his back to the second year.

"Jya, Ibu-san."

-------

Tezuka glanced up from his Mathematics homework as Echizen sighed for the umpteenth time that day. The freshman was currently lying stomach-down on Fuji's bed, glaring at his English textbook as though he wanted to rip it up into shreds. Launching himself into the air, the younger boy suddenly flopped onto his back, covered his face with the book, and promptly fell asleep next to Jirou Akutagawa who just _happened _to come round looking for the Seigaku tensai.

Fuji chuckled as he tilted his head to the side to observe the two of them.

"Kawaii, ne Tezuka? Don't you think they look really cute together?"

"Nn," the brunette shrugged. "He's your boyfriend."

"Maa maa, Tezuka. What about Echizen?"

Tezuka glanced sharply at the sapphire-eyed tensai. "He's not your boyfriend."

"Oh? Do you want him to be _your _boyfriend then?"

"Fuji," the captain's tone was a warning in itself. "Study."

"But I don't have to--and you know that neither do you."

"Let's not get careless here," Tezuka calmly returned his attention to his book, although Fuji could tell that the chocolate-eyed boy had some difficulty pulling his gaze away from the slumbering boy wonder.

Fuji smirked as he approached the two sleeping tennis players. Lightly covering his boyfriend's lips with his own, he woke up the sleeping blonde. "Jirou, do you want to spend the night?"

The Hyotei player smiled sleepily and nodded as he rubbed his eyes.

"What about you, Echizen?"

"Betsuni."

Apparently the first year was still awake.

"Tezuka-chan?"

"Don't call me that, what do you want?"

"Do you want to stay the night?"

Tezuka mulled this over for awhile before sighing. "Aa."

"I'll go ask the rest then."

The sleepy tennis player of Hyotei attached himself to Fuji's side as the tensai went down in search of the rest of the team.

"Ne, Buchou?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nevermind."

The door was flung open as Jirou bounced into the room and leapt onto the bed, knocking the younger boy off in the process.

Echizen winced, flinging out his arms to steady himself for the impact. It never came.

Tezuka had dropped the book onto his lap, reached out and grabbed the freshman before his head managed to meet the (carpeted) floor. As a result, they came face to face with each other – literally. They froze in that position for what seemed like minutes, staring at each other before the older boy carefully leaned down and caught the freshman's lips in a gentle caress.

It was over as fast as it started when the Hyotei player leaned down over the bed to apologize, a worried expression gracing his features.

"Gomen, Ryoma-san, gomen."

"Nn," the younger boy brushed off the apologies and stood, reclaiming his seat on the bed.

Tezuka stared at the freshman and the now wide-awake Hyotei player. Since when were they on first name basis? It didn't take much for the blonde to figure out why the Seigaku captain was frowning.

"Eto--Ryoma-kun grew up in America ne, Tezuka-san. He doesn't mind me using his first name, right, Ryoma-kun? Besides, he and I are like buddies!"

As the senior began bouncing on the bed, Echizen whacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop it," he warned, "or I'll tell Fuji-sempai that you didn't do your history homework."

Tezuka frowned but returned to his studies, trying to forget how soft and pliant the freshman's lips were.

Jirou smiled. His boyfriend was just too smart. He didn't mind helping Syuusuke match make the two, especially when Ryoma was so nice to him to help him with his homework every time he came over and was such an amazing tennis player. He really couldn't figure out why Ibu-san preferred Kamio-kun to him.

Nevermind, Jirou yawned. The bed was really comfortable…

---------

Dinner was chaos. Everyone was talking loudly, especially now that Kikumaru and Momoshiro were fighting over food again and now that Saeki Koujirou had suddenly decided to drop by for dinner. Fuji really did keep contact with players in other schools, Inui mused as Kaidoh glared at the dark-haired powerhouse who had accidentally whacked him in the back.

Only Jirou, who was lying on Fuji's lap and napping, Echizen and Tezuka--who were both discussing tennis--, were relatively quiet.

The data-collector was distracted when the captain and the young prodigy stood and left to go upstairs after exchanging quick glances with their host. Hmmm--Maybe even their stoic captain couldn't resist the pull of cupid's arrow. Inui Sadaharu smiled as he pulled the Viper's bandana off to distract him from Momoshiro.

--------

"Are you alright?"

"It's just a headache," the younger boy replied as he flopped down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Another moment in there and I would've lost my temper."

"You've been doing that quite often recently, haven't you?"

The boy wonder looked surprised as his captain responded in fluent English.

"It isn't my fault that my sempais are so childish."

"Hn," Tezuka snorted. "You've been in a bad mood for the past week, Echizen."

"Whatever."

They fell into a comfortable silence which was broken by Echizen's quiet voice.

"What happened here earlier on--"

"You can forget," Tezuka told him.

For some odd reason, the green-haired boy felt his chest constrict tightly even as he responded casually.

"Okay."

"If you want to," the brunette continued, his gaze never leaving the freshman's face. "But I will tell you this, Echizen. I will not be someone else's substitute."

"…" There was a stunned silence. "You knew?!"

"About Ibu? Yes."

The shorter boy didn't respond but picked up Jirou's Math textbook from the ground after awhile and started working through some problems.

Tezuka sighed. This was all just so confusing. Life before was so much easier. Tennis, school and family.

Then again, he always thought of Echizen as a welcome break in routine--Even if he was the source of the captain's current confused state of mind.

Tezuka frowned.

Jirou burst in and fell onto Echizen again, this time enveloping the kouhai in a tight hug and falling asleep as he used the tawny-eyed boy as a bolster.

Echizen glanced at his Buchou, shrugged, maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position and continued writing. It clearly was not the first time it had happened.

Tezuka could only glare at the smiling tensai who had just entered the room before turning back to his books, determined to finish studying.

-------

Echizen glanced up from the textbook he was working on when the honey-haired Hyotei player snuggled closer to him. He met Fuji-sempai's piercing gaze without a hint of fear and glared.

The senior smiled, his eyes still open and nodded towards Tezuka's bent head.

Ryoma scowled, as his senior mouthed the words slowly and carefully.

'I dare you,' the tensai smirked. 'Stop being such a chicken.'

"You like him, just tell him," Jirou murmured, just loud enough to hear.

Wordlessly, the golden-eyed wonder boy stood and left the room and the 3 seniors behind, 2 of which were laughing at his expense. Annoying bastards.

He had enough of meddling sempais for the day.

---------

To be continued…

231204

A/N: We apologies for the lack of review responses. Aindreas is out of town till school starts on the 3rd of January. So I'm left behind to finish up the rest of the story. One more chapter to go. (:

So a collective THANK YOU to every single one of you reviewers. We really appreciate it. (This includes the reviewers for 'Warmth' and 'Possession'.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, ne?

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2005 EVERYONE!

Krys


	6. th chapter

**Substitute **

**By Lerafea and Aindreas**

**Summary: **Trying to forget his recent heartbreak, Ryoma finds himself distracted during training. His sempais notice and before you know it - "Ne, Echizen, did you get dumped?" Ryoma is NOT happy. Warning: YAOI! TezuRyo and a dash of ShinRyo.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to us.

-

**Chapter 6**

**281204**

Ryoma Echizen.

How could a 12 year old possess so much skill and talent?

Tezuka frowned inwardly as he watched the freshman completely trash another junior at a one set match. He really pitied the poor senior-to-be but as he watched the tawny-eyed freshman execute another perfect serve, the captain could not help but marvel inwardly. This was the sort of perfection even Hyotei's Keigo Atobe could not achieve.

"He has improved again, ne?" Oishi asked, coming to stand beside his stoic best friend. "Improved enough to defeat you… Tezuka?"

"Aa. Perhaps."

"He really is something else."

It was awhile before either of them spoke again and it was the fuku Buchou that broke the comfortable silence.

"Eiji told me that Fuji intends to ask Echizen for a one set match."

A short pause.

"Aa."

Oishi smiled at the typical Tezuka response and turned to walk away.

"Fuji… will lose."

The raven-haired senior turned back to regard the taller boy carefully.

"Hontou?" Oishi broke into a grin. "Sou des ne."

The kind boy knew that Tezuka seldom was wrong whether the situation was regarding tennis or otherwise. There was a high chance that they were in for a show.

-

Echizen frowned. This was supposed to be a private match and yet…

Inui-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai, Momo-sempai, Kawamura-sempai, Oishi-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, Buchou, the 3 freshman and the 2 girls were there… Not the mention several passer-bys and a sleeping Jirou-kun.

"Che," he snorted and shrugged dismissively. He had nothing to hide and he could only blame Fuji-sempai for choosing the street tennis courts.

He was going to defeat that smiling tensai and nothing could stop him.

"Smooth or rough?"

"Rough."

_Smooth_

"My service then, Echizen-kun."

"Mada mada."

Fuji smiled, seemingly oblivious to the captain-to-be's petulant mood.

/Service Ace, 0-15/

Echizen didn't even flinch, slightly distracted by the waking up of Hyotei's famous sleeping beauty. Exciting matches always seemed to be able to wake up the blonde… Aside from Kabaji of course. Tennis came easily to Ryoma. The motion of his body, the swing of his arm and the usage of his muscles. It hadn't taken long for him to close that distance between him and the smiling tensai.

/40-15, Echizen leading/

It hadn't taking him long to _surpass _the tensai.

/Game, Echizen, 1 game to love/

Tensai no more. The golden-eyed boy smirked and served, easily taking that point…

And the game.

/Game, Echizen, 2 games to love/

"Maa maa, Echizen," the brunette groused. "You won't let up, will you?"

The green haired boy smirked arrogantly. "Mada mada da ne."

"Game, Fuji, 2 games to 1!"

It seemed Jirou had finally taken his place as referee. Fuji smiled.

The freshman caught sight of his Buchou, his arms folded and his stance arrogant. Flashes of the stayover 2 weeks ago invaded his mind.

He hadn't talked to the brunette since then.

"Echizen!" Fuji yelled, reminding the kouhai. "Remember our bet!"

"Che. Madda madda, Fuji-sempai."

"Game, Fuji, 2 games all!"

Echizen simply smiled, enjoying the rush of adreline coursing through his body.

"Game, Fuji, 2 games to 3!"

He could hear Ryuzaki Sensei's granddaughter and her annoying friend from here. Despite the fact that it usually didn't bother him, the high pitched squealing grated his nerves some times.

/Higame Otoshi/

"Game, Fuji, 2 games to 4!"

Still the freshman smiled, tugging his cap lower.

His Buchou watched silently from the sidelines, the message in his eyes to the 12-year-old perfectly clear.

_Don't expect to defeat me without beating Fuji first._

"Don't get careless… ka?"

"Game, Echizen, 3 games to 4."

"GO, ECHIZEN!" Momoshiro yelled.

Apparently, the sempais had placed their bets but Echizen only had eyes for the stoic captain.

"Game, Echizen, 4 games all!"

"Maa maa, Echizen. Your opponent is me… for now. Don't get distracted."

Lips curved up in an arrogant smirk, meeting cerulean eyes dead on.

"I'm aiming higher than you, Fuji-sempai. Much higher."

"Saa ne," Fuji murmured softly. "We shall see."

"Heh."

"Game, Echizen, 5 games to 4!"

Liquid-brown eyes watched his every move, his face expressionless, but Echizen could very well guess what Tezuka was thinking.

"I will become the next pillar of support for Seigaku!"

"GAME, set, match, Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to 4!"

He tuned out the sound of cheering and approached his sempai at the net.

"Good game, Echizen."

"Mada mada da ne."

"Remember our bet, ne."

"How could I forget?" The freshman tugged on his hat as they moved to the side and was immediately swamped by the crowned of Seigaku students.

It was late, Echizen realized. He hadn't noticed the court lights being switched on. He searched the sea of faces for that familiar figure and found him almost immediately.

Tezuka nodded.

Echizen smiled.

-

They watched as another trained passed by noisily. Echizen was sitting down next to his bag while his Buchou continued to stand.

"Ii game."

"Domo."

The silence was not a comfortable one. 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 15 minutes… 30 minutes… 35 minutes… 40 minutes…

"Ne, buchou."

"Aa?"

"I've thought about it."

"It?"

"The kiss."

"Aa."

A pause.

"And?"

"And I was wondering if Buchou was free this Saturday to bring me out for lunch."

Tezuka's back tensed as he looked down at the shorter boy whose gaze seemed transfixed on the concrete floor.

"I told you, that I won't be anyone's substitute."

"Impossible. You're nothing like Shinji," Tawny eyes snapped up to stare at him in an unspoken challenge. "Are you?"

"Iiya."

"Then you're not his sub. After all… how can the number one singles player of Seigaku possibly be a sub? It's unheard of."

Tezuka didn't reply, his face as expressionless as ever. Echizen started to think that this was a really bad idea.

"I really like you," the freshman muttered.

The captain of the Seigaku tennis team stared, his eyes widening a fraction of a centimeter.

"Then this has nothing to do with the bet you made with Fuji?"

"Buchou's too smart," Echizen chuckled… or snorted. "The 'bet' was nothing. I wouldn't have lost… much… either way."

"What was it?"

Much to the younger boy's surprise, the stoic captain bent his knees to squat next to the underclassman and before sitting down on the ground.

"If I lose, I kiss you. In front of everybody."

"Aa. And if you win?"

"I still kiss you. Under my own terms and conditions."

"Aa." Tezuka pondered over this for awhile. "Are you going to do it?"

"Huh?"

Tezuka smiled and leaned over, tilting Echizen's chin up and gently kissing that pair of soft, pliable lips. When he pulled back he gave a small uncharacteristic smile and pressed his forehead against the other's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Echizen smirked, reached forward and gently bit the other boy's upper lip.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka simply smiled and caught the younger boy's lips with his own in a rapidly-deepening kiss.

Neither of them heard the soft 'click' of the camera shutter and a certain Fuji's quiet chuckle.

This was good blackmail material until they decided to go public.

Fuji was happy today.

owari

A/N: I don't think I like the way this turned out, but… nevermind. Review and tell me how you think. It seems a bit rushed, ne? Hmphs… RR!

Sorry for the late update. I know I finished this /last year/ but I haven't had the time to edit it. I'm really really sorry! ;;


End file.
